The present invention relates to wiring outlets, such as power outlets, phone jacks, video cable connections, etc., and more particularly to a wiring outlet assembly having a fixed wiring outlet and a moveable wiring outlet socket member adapted to seat within a cavity of the assembly and removably positionable from the cavity; the removable outlet socket member being electrically connected to an extension cord in electrical connection with the fixed wiring outlet and having a retraction system for retractably extending the wiring outlet socket member a desired distance so that a user may readily connect a connector plug of a device, such as a power plug or phone jack plug, without searching for an extension cord; in a preferred embodiment, the wiring outlet socket member being held within the cavity by the tension from the retraction system such that a user must first insert a plug in order to be able to pull the wiring outlet socket member out of the cavity.
It is often desirable when plugging in an appliance, a phone or the like to have an extension cord which will allow the appliance or telephone to be positioned at a location that is further from the first available wiring outlet typically results in an often protracted search for an extension cord which may be used to allow the electrical appliance or telephone to be used at the desired location. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a wiring outlet that included an extendable wiring extension cord therein. In order to prevent children from playing with the wiring extension cord, it would be further desirable to have a wiring outlet with a wiring extension cord having a retraction mechanism wherein it was required to have the plug of an appliance power cord, a phone cord, or other wired device, such as a cable hookup, inserted into the outlet to sufficiently attach to the removable socket to remove it from its storage cavity adjacent the fixed wiring outlet.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a wiring outlet assembly having a fixed wiring outlet and a moveable wiring outlet socket member adapted to seat within a cavity of the assembly and removably positionable from the cavity; the removable outlet socket member being electrically connected to an extension cord in electrical connection with the fixed wiring outlet and having a retraction system for retractably extending the wiring outlet socket member a desired distance so that a user may readily connect a connector plug of a device, such as a power plug or phone jack plug, without searching for an extension cord; in a preferred embodiment, the wiring outlet socket member being held within the cavity by the tension from the retraction system such that a user must first insert a plug in order to be able to pull the wiring outlet socket member out of the cavity.
Accordingly, a wiring outlet assembly is provided. The wiring outlet assembly having a fixed wiring outlet and a moveable wiring outlet socket member adapted to seat within a cavity of the assembly and removably positionable from the cavity; the removable outlet socket member being electrically connected to an extension cord in electrical connection with the fixed wiring outlet and having a retraction system for retractably extending the wiring outlet socket member a desired distance so that a user may readily connect a connector plug of a device, such as a power plug or phone jack plug, without searching for an extension cord; in a preferred embodiment, the wiring outlet socket member being held within the cavity by the tension from the retraction system such that a user must first insert a plug in order to be able to pull the wiring outlet socket member out of the cavity.